The Death of The Ender Dragon
'''The Death of The Ender Dragon '''is a the name given to the time period (or event) in which The Ender Dragon was killed for the first time on LontyLan. It is regarded as the single most historical event in the world's history, as it marked the beginning of an era of success and productivity. The fight took place in the early stages of Getting Sorted. The event First build-up phase Initially, the two founders were extremely excited to kill the Dragon, and the build-up to the first battle had a very electric atmosphere. The two even agreed to take the risk, and luxury, of taking very highly enchanted diamond swords and chestplates - including a Sharpness IV sword (which was wielded by quotum) as well as various other high quality potions and foods. With very high confidence, the two ventured by foot to the End portal and jumped in... The first battle After the founders had jumped into the End portal for the first time, Brainet quickly built a cobblestone bridge over to the main End island and quotum tried to run after him. Unfortunately, quotum was tragically knocked into the void by the Ender Dragon itself. In a state of sadness, Brainet proceeded to shoot down all of the Ender crystals and then began to kill the dragon itself. Time and time again, quotum attempted to get back to the End portal but time and time again, failed. Eventually the Ender Dragon hit Brainet with a blow that sent him an estimated 45 blocks into the air. He landed near the far side of the End island and died instantly. Second build-up phase Shortly after the first failed attempt to kill the Ender Dragon, quotum reluctantly went mining. Miraculously, he found 21 diamond ore in the space of a mere 20 blocks. This was a major progression in the world as diamonds had previously been very hard to come by. These diamonds were crafted to make two chestplates and two swords, both of which were enchanted using 30 levels each. Brainet and quotum also worked together to brew potions such as Strength and Instant Health that would aid them in their next encounter with the Dragon. The final precaution they took was to make a passageway through the Nether that lead from the portal at One Tree Hill to a portal near to the End portal. This was made by quotum but, after constructing it, he decided that he may as well go to The End then and there. This is where the second battle begins... The second battle After jumping into the End portal, quotum ran around the island with no armour or weapons to defend himself against anything, let alone The Ender Dragon. He made his way to the other side of the island, and to his and Brainet's surprise, found all of Brainet's gear that was believed to have been lost at the end of the first battle. Upon hearing this, Brainet quickly grabbed a set of armour that had been made during the second build up and made his way to The End as quickly as he possibly could. Once he had arrived, the founders continued to fight the Ender Dragon (with no failure) until it was extremely low on health. The Ender Dragon bravely tried to attack Brainet and quotum for the last time. They both used their weapons as fast as they could and it was finally killed. To this day it remains a myth who struck the final blow... The aftermath After the Dragon had been killed, the founders ran around gathering all of the experience it had dropped - quotum ended up with just over 60 levels as he had previously already been gathering experience, and Brainet received around 40 levels having just died. They returned to Lonty Mansion where, riding their luck, they decided to enchant three diamond pickaxes. They first two got Efficiency IV and Unbreaking III and the third, incredibly, got Efficiency IV, Unbreaking III and Fortune III. The Dragon's egg was kept in the centre of Lonty Mansion for a while, but was eventually broken and lived in a cave underneath Lonty Mansion until it was moved to the Hall of Fame, where it still remains today.Category:Events